


Read into it

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing Mess Keith, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivalry, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Keith knew he wasn’t that good with reading into situations. At least not when interacting with other people. He knew that he was dense most of the times. But the nagging feeling just wouldn’t leave him that Lance’s choice at the damn game show “Garfle Warfle Snick!” had a little more meaning.--------------------Lance knew he always read a little too much into situations. Sometimes people just said things out of the blue, not thinking too hard about it or what they meant by saying it. But why the hell did Keith choose him? He was totally puzzled in that moment.Canon Divergence, that takes part after the game show and when they rescued Kolivan from being held hostage





	Read into it

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the pining messes they are, I had to give them the reunion after the game show, where they (obviously) chose each other, because they cared for each other <3  
> And Pidge... Well, I definitely would do the same as her... :D
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please leave a kudos and a comment at the end!! <3<3<3

Keith knew he wasn’t that good with reading into situations. At least not when interacting with other people. He knew that he was dense most of the times. But the nagging feeling just wouldn’t leave him that Lance’s choice at the damn game show “Garfle Warfle Snick!” had a little more meaning. He was sitting on his pilot chair and couldn’t sleep. At least his mother and Cosmo were able to, as he listened to their deep and even breathing, Cosmo snoring quietly. His thoughts were turning circles. Really, he had no idea what to think of Lance choosing him and saying, he’d be like the future. Did he really just mean to say it because Keith is half Galra or did it mean…  _ more _ ? He even had a fond smile on his lips and his eyes were looking far too soft. No, it was too absurd. Why would Lance out of all... 

_ NO, just no. _

And he just wasn’t ready to admit - not even towards himself - that maybe, he would really be happy, if it meant more.

Pushing the thoughts aside and closing his eyes, he once again tried to drift off into sleep. It took him a long time but eventually his mind stopped spinning. Blue eyes, bright and luminous, like the sky on a sunny day appeared before his inner eye, as the sweet abyss of unconsciousness engulfed him and he fell asleep.

  
\--------------------

Lance knew he always read a little too much into situations. Sometimes people just said things out of the blue, not thinking too hard about it or what they meant by saying it. But why the hell did Keith choose him? He was totally puzzled in that moment. Thinking back to it, he recalled the memory of the faint blush shimmering on Keith’s cheekbones, making his scowl look less angry and his pout all the more endearing. But that was just his mind trying to trick him into thinking Keith would maybe care about him, wasn’t it?

He asked himself, if Keith caring for him would be so bad after all and without thinking twice he knew the answer.

_ No, it wouldn’t. _

Lance had his head propped up on his right fist, slouching in his seat and fiddling with the fabric of his black suit. He sighed and got up, making his way to the small bed in the back of his lion, getting ready to get some sleep but his thoughts kept him awake for at least two more hours. He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips and capturing eyes on his mind, dark and beautiful, like a sky at night.

\--------------------

After they’d found Kolivan on an abandoned planet and the tiring fight to free him from a druid, that held him hostage, they were trying to get some rest before returning to their lions and continue with their journey back home.

Keith was sitting in a corner with his mom Krolia and Kolivan. Pidge was scanning Kolivan’s vital functions, as Keith noticed someone approaching him from the corner of his eye. Lance gently nudged him with his hip.

“Hey, man. That was a great fight! How’d you manage to know where the druid would appear the next time?”

Keith tilted his head up and gave him a lopsided smirk. 

“I cleared my mind and focused on the surroundings.”

Lance smiled genuinely and answered: “That’s really cool! Gotta show me sometime how to do this or is it a Galra kind of thing?”

He huffed a short laugh and Keith felt his heart do a flip. He tried to cover it and ignored the heat creeping up his cheeks and settling there. He chuckled quiet and shuffled to get up from the ground he was sitting on. Lance offered him a hand and after hesitating a second he grabbed it and let himself be pulled up. Lance was still smiling that fond smile he gave him more often the last few times. It did nothing to sooth his racing heartbeat. On the contrary. It increased it a lot more. The stretch of Lance’s soft lips, the small dimples on both cheeks and the slight wrinkles around his eyes… 

He was reading this wrong again, right? This was just his trademark smile, nothing special, right? What was it that Lance had asked him? Oh, right! To show him how to  _ focus on the surroundings _ . 

And not on his fucking pretty smile...

“Um, it’s nothing big. Just practice.”

And there he was again, letting the conversation get awkward because he was a social mess, not able to express feelings, except for anger. He noticed that they were still holding hands and Keith suddenly pulled back, as if burned, snapping his head to look at Lance with a slight scowl on his features.

“But we don’t have time for this now. We should rest and then continue our journey home.” he barked. It came out a lot harsher than intended and regret filled his stomach with heavy lead in the moment he saw the brief look of hurt on Lance’s face and his smile dissipating into a frown. Keith groaned and stomped past him, knowing very well that he’d fucked up.

\--------------------

Lance just stood there, frozen to the spot, taken aback by Keith’s words. Didn’t he notice that he was trying to compliment him? That he was trying to get closer to him? He could swear that Keith had gotten this distant and tender look right before he’d cleared his throat and snapped at him. Once again, Lance was reminded that he was reading too much into the situation after all. He turned slightly to look after him for one last time and just tuck away whatever feelings he had towards him, as he noticed his crimson red ears and his blotched face. His heart stopped a beat and a sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through his veins, leaving his body electrified and buzzing.

Ok, this was NOT reading too much into the fucking situation! 

And then his mind snapped.

“Keith!” he called, his feet already moving to go after him. Keith didn’t stop. He continued to stomp deeper into the corridor ahead, increasing on speed, as if he was trying to escape from him. The others were already giving them worried looks but Lance couldn’t care less. He was upset and had enough of this… he didn’t even have a name for it yet.

“Keith, come on! Why’re you running away? KEITH!”

He still wouldn’t budge, getting deeper and deeper into the cave system. Lance was quick on his steps and eventually he reached him, grabbing at the collar of his suit, bringing him to a sudden halt. Keith turned around then, anger clearly recognizable on his face.

“WHAT?” he spat.

“Dude, why’d you run away from me? I want to talk to you.” Lance yelled.

Keith leaned back a fraction and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side, a frown on his lips.

“I don’t know, what there’s to talk about.” he muttered.

Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he huffed a displeased breath.

“Nothing to talk about? Wow, you really don’t think, we should talk about THIS?”

He swayed his hands back and forth between the two of them. Keith’s eyes shot briefly to him and back to the side, his cheeks turning red.

There it was again. Lance had noticed him blushing the last few times he looked him straight in the eyes. But Keith was still not answering.

“Look, I’m really sorry if it bothers you that I make fun of your origin or your hair. It’s… it was just teasing. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’ll stop it right away, if that’s the problem.”

Keith huffed a breath.

“That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is it? Why do you act like this? I mean, one moment we’re all good and the next you just snap at me and walk away all broody. I-I… dunno, man.”

Lance felt so lost. He really wanted to know, what the problem was. But slowly he had the apprehension that this conversation was going nowhere. His heart was aching. In this very moment he knew, his feelings for Keith were much more than he’d ever admitted, even to himself. He took a deep-drawn sigh and looked straight at him.

“I really don’t know what I did that you hate me so much…”

\--------------------

Keith’s heart sank and his jaw dropped. It felt like ice water running through his veins, his heart hammering against his ribcage, threatening to burst it open at any time and drumming loud in his ears. He’d let his arms fall down and turned his body fully to Lance. He was still staring at him, a hurt and forlorn expression on his smooth face, his eyes glistening in the dim light coming from a fire lantern, hanging from the ceiling.

“I-I never said that!” he stuttered.

Lance’s face contorted with slight anger.

“Then why? WHY do you act like that? Didn’t you notice anything? I was trying to get closer to you! I was trying to be you friend! God, maybe even more! I don’t know. I… You chose me during this fucking game show and you were scowling, yeah. But you also had a blush on your face! And you blush a lot lately whenever you look at me. Fuck! I don’t know what this all means! I don’t even know, why I think so much about it and about YOU… Am I reading too much into this? Fuck…”

Lance was walking back and forth, tearing at his hair in despair, rambling.

Keith was totally dumbfounded. His mouth slightly agape, his eyes wide open, staring at Lance and following him on every step.

He must’ve heard wrong. His head was spinning with all the babbling and he wished so badly to find the right words to say but he hadn’t even processed everything Lance said. Slowly trickling, like sand in an hourglass, the words came to his mind.

Be friends? Be …  _ more _ ? He was thinking about HIM?

Keith’s heartbeat was beyond healthy and his mind all fuzzy and so the only thing he could focus on right now, was Lance. 

Lance and his beautiful blue eyes, shining like gems. 

Lance and his smooth brown skin, glowing in the fire of the lamp. 

Lance and his chocolate brown hair, sticking up in all directions because he’d pulled at it. Lance and his full and soft looking lips, making him want to feel and taste them.

And before he could process what was happening, he closed the distance between them, grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face close, crashing their lips together and cupping his cheek with the other hand.

\--------------------

Lance yelped and his eyes went comically wide but as the sweet and warm sensation of Keith’s lips got through to him, he relaxed and melted into the touch, grabbing at his waist and pulling him closer with a small groan. The kiss was sloppy and by far not gentle but it sent a blissful chill down his spine and he was sure it was the best he’d ever had. They parted to breathe and looked at each other, both boys panting.

Keith let himself drown in the blue of Lance’s gorgeous eyes and Lance drifted off into the dark blue of Keith’s, letting himself get lost amongst the stars there.

A bright pink blush settled high on Keith’s cheekbones and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle low at the beautiful sight. Keith gave him a lopsided grin and whispered: “No, you weren’t reading too much into this. I’m just not good at… talking. I’m better with actions...”

Lance laughed sweetly, leaning his head back a fraction and closing his eyes, his own face flushed red, accenting the galaxy of freckles on his cheekbones and nose.

“Oh, _ I _ can tell that!” He turned his gaze down and looked into Keith’s eyes, his voice low and private. “Not that I’m complaining. I liked that, a lot…”

Keith chuckled and asked: “So, you have to think a lot about me, huh?”

Lance’s blush got darker and Keith couldn’t have asked for a better view, as his smile got soft and fond for the precious cuban boy.

Lance’s face mirrored his expression, their eyes focused on the others gaze and then Lance leaned into him, capturing his lips with a soft and lingering kiss, making Keith look so adorable as the blushing mess he was.

They flinched apart at someone clearing their throat and as they both turned into the direction it came from, Pidge was standing in the corridor, adjusting her glasses, with her arms crossed over her chest.

“So, we’re having a briefing and you two should participate.” she said, grinning devilish.

The flustered boys tried to cover their red cheeks and embarrassment but failed and it got even worse.

“Whenever you’re done with sucking faces.”

She turned around and waved one last time over her shoulder, already walking away from them, cackling and with her last words, she started to run.

“I bet the others will understand, if I tell them, why you can’t join.”

Lance and Keith exchanged a look and with a lopsided smirk and mischief glinting in his eyes Keith said: “Bet I can stop her first, loverboy.”

He darted off and Lance just yelled a “Oh, not on my watch, mullet!” already hot on his heels.

  
  


And neither of them had the chance to stop her, before she stood in the middle of their group, yelling loud and clear: “You won’t believe it but I caught them making out!”


End file.
